Light and Darkness: The Two Way DealJuri Katou
by Generic Gen
Summary: The forces of light and darkness have been wandering aimlessly, searching for a soul to enter, to haunt, to rip apart...A decision has been made...Juri Katou. Eventually Jeri/ Takato. Not yet, though. Please read and review. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!
1. Default Chapter

*hpdigigal, here. I can't wait for this fic to begin!* Nick: Woop dee doo Alexa: Is that all you can say? Nick: Yeah. Most likely. Alexa: You need a life. Nick: So does hpdigigal. Alexa: You're averting from the topic with the intention to do so. Nick: ... Alexa: Now, back to the topic. You need a life. Nick: I lost mine. When you were invented. Alexa: I wasn't 'invented' I was imagined. Nick: Same difference. Alexa: Er...where's hpdigigal. [hiding in a corner]. *Stop...fighting! I wanna write! WAAAAAAAA!* Alexa: Errrr... Nick: Errrr... *You both need lives. Now, this fanfiction is Juri/Takato. Not until a while though, kay? I'm using the Japanese names because they sound better. They're the N/A age, though, except one year older. These are the translations or whatever: *  
  
Kazu: Hirokazu - age 14 Jeri: Juri- age 13, but she's in the same class as Takato, Kazu, and Kenta. Takato: Takato- age 14 Rika: Ruki- age 14 Ryo: Ryo- age 15 Kenta: Kenta- age 14 Henry: Jenrya or Jen- age 14 Suzie: Shuichon- age 6 Ai: I think it stays the same - I think around six years of age. Mako: Same as above- age is same as above  
  
*A/N: I'll use the N/A names when I'm lazy* Nick and Alexa: You always are. *Anywho, whoever knows, please tell me what Juri's step- brother's name is? Please? Pwease? And his age? [gets on hands and knees and begs] Pwease?* Nick: Disclaimer: hpdigigal does not own Digimon. Unfortunately, she owns me.  
  
================================================================  
  
Light and Darkness: A Two Way Deal: Juri Katou  
Prologue: I'm Slowly Fading...  
  
Pain.  
  
Sheer, utter pain.  
  
Anger.  
  
Anger that is scarring me, scraping me clean.  
  
Sadness.  
  
A hole of sadness burrowing into my heart.  
  
I don't know why it happened. I just can't help feeling that it's all my fault. That maybe if I had done something, this wouldn't be true.  
  
But I have to stop thinking like that.  
  
It was my depression that brought the D- Reaper to this world. I can't let that happen again.  
  
I can't let down my family, my friends, my late digimon. If it comes to earth, nothing and no one will have the will or power to defeat it.  
  
I learned that last time.  
  
And I learned that Leomon will always be there for me, just like my friends. Whether they're alive or not.  
  
But I've lost so many. My mother...my digimon....  
  
...and soon my step-brother...  
  
He has HIV AIDS. Turns out his mother passed it on to him. She got it from her mother, who was infected with a needle.  
  
It's a sickness where your immune system is weak.  
  
He's just a normal, little boy. Who happens to be my step-brother.  
  
Who just happens to have HIV AIDS.  
  
He will die soon.  
  
In a few years, probably.  
  
Seven, eight, years.  
  
Then I will be an only child.  
  
I don't like that.  
  
My brother will die.  
  
It's inevitable.  
  
Every time I see him, I think of Leomon, and of my mother.  
  
Aaargh! Searing, crushing pain! I grasp my head between shivering hands.  
  
Memories...flooding memories...  
  
Laughs and giggles escape my mouth as I rush across the forest thriving with lush grass and wild flowers of purple, blue, and yellow. A beautiful woman is chasing me, with auburn hair, just like mine. My mother. And, not too far behind, my father. We are laughing, chasing each other through the trees. A large root from a Sycamore tree is in front of me. My foot connects with the branch, and I fall. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it doesn't come. Comforting hands are around me, my mother.  
I scream...afraid. A knock is on my door. My brother. "Juwi, is evewything okway?", I hear him ask. "Fine, just fine...", I whisper. I hear him leave.  
  
Another memory...this time more recent...  
  
It is night, at the cave in the Digital World. Leomon and I are taking watch. "Leomon,", I ask. "Yes, Juri". "Leomon, do you- I mean, you don't mind, do you?". "Of course not". "Well, Leomon, I keep remembering from the T.V. series of Digimon, that... one of the people... lost his digimon... will that happen to you and me?". Leomon lifts his head in thought. He is thinking. "Well, Juri, I can't be sure. I don't know the future... no digimon does... so, I guess, maybe I will leave, maybe I won't". I look down in grief. "But, Juri?", he asks. I smile and lift my head, trying to hide my feelings. "You see that constellation up there?", he asks, lifting a muscular arm, pointing a claw at a set of stars. "Yes, the constellation Leo", I say. "Well, if I am ever lost, you can look at that star there, and I'll be there for you".  
  
I look out my window. The clouds are out, shadowing the stars from my blurry vision. Tears leak out of my eyes. No Leomon.  
  
Beelzemon is about to attack. Leomon stands in front of him. Suddenly, Beelzemon lashes an arm out, pushes it though his gut. "Aaaargh!", he roars. "Leomon!", I scream. He is slowly disintegrating. "You have the heart of a lion, Juri", he murmurs, before he leaves me forever...  
  
"No!", I scream. But all that hears me is darkness.  
  
A monster. Sweet, gentle Guilmon. A monster. All because of me. I can see Takato ordering him to fight. 'Takato...no'. All my fault. I see this huge, snake monster with wings leaning over Takato. Spilling out poison spit. Takato! You've turned him into a monster! Why!? Why for me?!  
  
"Takato...". I fall to the ground, on my hands and knees. My forehead is burning. A twisting dagger.  
  
I am standing in a hospital. A hospital of beds, everything is white. I see a tall man, with a white mask and white gloves and a white dress. "I'm...sorry. She didn't make it...". I see my mother's hair peeking out from under a white sheet. I tug on my father's pant leg. "Daddy, where's mommy?". "Mommy's not coming back". "Wha- no! No! No! No!". I run madly through the white people. Faces fill my memory. Too many faces...  
  
"Help...", I croak.  
  
That girl, that insignificant little girl, Juri Katou, is slowly fading out of my memory...  
  
================================================================ *Yaaaay! I'm done with the prologue! Now, people remember, if you know Juri's step- brother's name, submit it to me in the review!* Nick: Yeah, so she stops bothering us. Alexa: We're the ones slowly fading away...from sane imaginary friends to insaneness. Nick: Well, that about wraps it up. Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcomed! ============================================================ 


	2. Lost Like A Wanderer

============================================================ *PLEASE read and review this. I worked SO hard on it! PLEASE!!!!* Nick: It would be a good idea if you did. Alexa: VERY good. Nick: She's driving us insane. Alexa: You already are. Nick: Hey- Alexa: Disclaimer: hpdigigal doesn't own Digimon. Look somewhere in Japan. Yea. Thanks. =============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Like a Wanderer  
  
My heart...  
  
I feel nothing...  
  
Little pebbles of pain fall into my heart, piercing me...  
  
I see little pictures in my mind...  
  
Withered and gray...  
  
It's like I'm trying to look through a gray, thick fog...  
  
I see bits and pieces...  
  
But the whole picture won't piece together...  
  
FLASH! A huge lion...  
  
I distinctly hear the word 'digimon'.  
  
Digimon? What's a 'digimon'?  
  
FLASH! A portrait. A moving portrait  
  
A woman, a girl, both with the same eyes and hair.  
  
A man, black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Smiling...  
  
What is this?  
  
A soft, gentle voice, like a breeze...passes through my ears...  
  
"A family", it whispers...  
  
'Family?'. 'What's a family?'.  
  
FLASH! A tall, towering man...  
  
With a mask...  
  
Black clothes...  
  
A machine gun...  
  
Three eyes...  
  
Another 'digimon'?  
  
Is he a digimon?  
  
FLASH! A girl...  
  
Lilac eyes and red hair with light streaks...  
  
Ruki?  
  
Who's Ruki?  
  
A friend?  
  
Is Ruki a friend?  
  
What's a friend?  
  
FLASH! A boy...  
  
Light brown hair...  
  
Reddish- brownish eyes... Who's this?  
  
Another friend?  
  
Is this boy...  
  
Takato?  
  
A friend?  
  
Pictures...  
  
So many pictures...  
  
FLASH! A boy with spiky brown hair...a visor...Hirokazu? Are you Hirokazu?  
  
The boy...Kazu...sits down with another boy with blue hair and glasses...  
  
Kenta?  
  
Kenta and Kazu?  
  
They're playing something...  
  
Cards...  
  
Digimon...  
  
There it is again! What's a 'digimon?'.  
  
A boy...  
  
Blue hair...  
  
Silver eyes...  
  
Jenrya?  
  
FLASH! A girl...  
  
Smaller....  
  
Shuichon...  
  
Jenrya's sister...  
  
FLASH! A boy...  
  
Again...  
  
How may boys do I know?  
  
This one has spiky hair...  
  
Cerulean eyes...  
  
...like the ocean...  
  
Ocean?  
  
FLASH! A fox...  
  
A fox...  
  
Yellow...with precious fur...  
  
Sign of harmony on her thigh...  
  
Renamon...  
  
A digimon...  
  
Ruki's digimon...  
  
FLASH! A red dinosaur...  
  
Sweet...  
  
Gentle...  
  
Guilmon?  
  
Takato's 'digimon?'.  
  
FLASH! A tall, 'digimon'...  
  
With a cape...  
  
Cyberdramon...  
  
Ryo's digimon...  
  
FLASH! A little rabbit...  
  
With green stripes...  
  
Terriermon....  
  
Jenrya...  
  
FLASH! A brownish rabbit...  
  
This time with pink stripes...  
  
Lopmon....  
  
Shuichon's digimon...  
  
A large machine...  
  
Andromon?....  
  
He's becoming smaller...  
  
De- Digivolving....  
  
De- Digivolving?..  
  
What's that?  
  
I see Hirokazu next to him...  
  
Kazu's digimon?  
  
A small, pinkish... angel- sea- horse...  
  
Marine- Angemon...  
  
In Kenta's pocket?  
  
Kenta has a digimon?  
  
How did Marine- Angemon come?  
  
FLASH! A small white 'digimon'...  
  
A bunch of triangles on his forehead...  
  
Green eyes...  
  
Tips of purple at the ears...  
  
Calumon?  
  
"Oh, Juri. If only you knew how much we love you..."  
  
Love?  
  
What is love?  
  
His voice is far away...  
  
And who is Juri?  
  
Another girl...  
  
I see a girl...  
  
Auburn hair, hazel eyes...  
  
Juri- Agent...  
  
Juri- Agent?  
  
Who's Juri?  
  
Who am I?  
  
Where am I? =============================================================== *Juri's confused.* Nick: No, duh. Alexa: Read and review. Or let us suffer the wrath of hpdigigal's screaming. Ah, life hurts. ============================================================== 


	3. My Name is Juri?

================================================================ *I'm terribly sorry for the HUGE delay for this chapter, it's just that writer's block is a bit of a drag. I started new stories though. I know I shouldn't be leaving this story, but I have nothing else much to do, till the block leaves*.  
  
Nick: She runs around, whacking medevil princess and neemsters with her assignment notebook, yelling at the world, sticking her head out the school window when it's thundering and raining like crazy, and kicking the air aimlessly. That's her form of entertainment.  
  
Alexa: The kicking looks painful. Don't know why she's kicking the air.  
  
*Neither do I, but hey, as long it's fun and doesn't kill you, I'm cool with it!*  
  
Nick: Rain can give you pneumonia.  
  
Alexa: Only a bit of rain-  
  
Nick: People were running like mice to get out, and she went out in the rain for fun.  
  
Alexa: Good point.  
  
*Thanks to Akino Ame and medevil princess for all of your reviews! (As for the rest of you who have been neglecting Jurkato, you will suffer! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Ahem. MOVING ON, I'll continue. Also, I forgot to tell you, but this takes place before Takato finds the portal at the end of the season. Sorry!*  
  
Nick: *Now* she tells you.  
  
Alexa: She's slow.  
  
Nick: Very slow.  
  
Both: gasp!!!!  
  
*They *actually* agreed on something! YAY! It's a party!*  
  
Alexa: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nick: NO! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*rolls eyes Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own this plot. And Nick and Alexa. Ah, how good evil feels*.  
  
*Also, thanks to Akino Ame for telling me Jeri's brother's name!*  
  
*Oh, yeah. Anything in '....' from now on is Juri's thoughts*.  
  
Chapter Two: My name is Juri???  
  
I wake up and dress for school. I don't know what school is, I just know I need to go there.  
  
I slowly walk outside of the door, as it groans loudly.  
  
This seems like instinct. But I don't know what it is.  
  
I slowly walk into the hall and reach for the doorknob into the bathroom. I slowly open it, sweaty palms caressing the surface. I walk in. Slowly, I turn around and look at my surroundings. Yellow wallpaper. Crafty borders. A small bathtub at the left with a flowering scene painted on the curtain. I slowly slide the curtain and look inside. I gulp. Time to take a shower.  
  
As I walk to school I suddenly fall to my knees. I cover my ears as voices fill my head... '"She is going to summer camp!"  
  
"No, she isn't! She's staying here to learn how to act like a young lady!"  
  
"Mikio, she's only seven! You can't blame her!"  
  
"Sure, I can't! She only broke the entire china set!"  
  
I watch my parents fighting. As I hear footsteps approaching, I quickly run to my room, keeping the door open a bit. They can't know I'm listening. I watch my mother, tears falling out, as she walks into the spare bedroom and slams the door. I close the door, sinking to the floor. All my fault. My fault.'  
  
More voices... 'Laughing...I jump on the trampoline as though there is no tomorrow. Me and Masahiko decided to check out the old basement behind the restaurant. We found this old trampoline, so, figuring there was nothing else to do, we bounced on it. I laugh as tears of joy escape mine and Masahiko's eyes.'  
  
Another memory... 'I'm alone here. In the D-Reaper. There's no one else. Good. I can sit here, blaming myself for all that's happened. If I had only been able to fight back...Leomon would be alive, none of this would've happened... if only...'  
  
What is going on with me?!  
  
'I watch as I see Takato's hand outstretching towards mine. He grasps mine, and holds me in his arms. I suddenly feel strong, yet I'm so weak. I clung onto him. Now that I have a friend, I won't let go. Not this time. I feel serene. Strong. Loved.'  
  
I suddenly hear voices...voices I have never heard before...  
  
//This girl is perfect. Her initiative darkness is overwhelming. It seems to attract me to her.//  
  
A dark, scathing voice, like a python. I cover my ears.  
  
:::She does not have darkness in her. She is a pure child. What do I have to say to make you understand!:::  
  
A steady, soft, gentle voice. Firm, like the wind. A soft, melodious tone.  
  
//Ha! Foolish Light! You think this child has light, but she truly has been surrounded by Darkness all her life! She will never be a child of Light!//  
  
The words strike me. 'Is that true? Of course it is...I've been surrounded by this darkness...all my life...Haven't I?'  
  
:::Don't influence her! She is a child of Light! She has been able to withhold herself, and she escaped the darkness! :::  
  
'That's true...I did escape...I was able to leave darkness..'.  
  
'What am I thinking! Who are these people in my head?!'  
  
//She left the darkness, but I have come back to haunt her...powerful and stronger than ever before! Not even you, Light, can fight me and hope to come out winning!//  
  
'No! I don't want to go back...'  
  
:::Darkness can never shadow the light! :::  
  
//Ha! You are so naive! Don't you know that all of that boring 'Light defeats Darkness' junk is merely an entertainment for the children of Earth?! Those things don't really exist! Bah!//  
  
'That's not true...'  
  
:::The children have the ability to choose their own destiny!:::  
  
//This child has no choice. She is a child of Darkness, and will not be brought over//.  
  
:::She already is on the side of Light!:::  
  
//Wrong again, Light. She is on the line that separates you and me. She is on the crossroad. She can and will choose to go to Darkness.//  
  
It's her choice.  
  
//Maybe so, but she will choose Darkness. I will make sure of that. //  
  
I hear a laugh that sends shivers down my spine, and all of the voices and memories leave me.  
  
I stand up weakly. I just fainted. That's all. I just fainted. I was dreaming that two forces, Light and Darkness, were saying that I was going to go on their side. Just a dream.  
  
As I approach the tall cementish building, my breath falls short as I see an unfamiliar sight. Kids. My age. Younger. Older. Laughing. Whining. Yelling. A boy my age walks to me. He has brown hair and reddish brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Juri", he grins.  
  
"Am I Juri?", I whisper. What does that mean?  
  
'I chase Leomon around and around. I must get to him. We were meant to be with each other. It's my destiny. Takato comes by and asks me what I am doing. He seems to think I am insane. But I can't stop chasing Leomon. We will be partners. We have to be.'  
  
Takato suddenly looks concerned. "Are you alright, Katou-san?". 'How do I know his name?'.  
  
Another two boys walk to me. One has spiky brownish hair and a visor. The other has blue hair and glasses.  
  
"Hi Juri. Come to die of boredom?", the one with a visor asks me.  
  
I suddenly whip out my hand at him. When my arm leaves, I see a red mark on his cheek, his hand to his face.  
  
"Hey, what was that for!", the one with blue hair asks of me.  
  
But I can't hear him. I'm in another world of my own.  
  
//Ha! I told the foolish Light that she would not prevail! Victory is mine!//  
  
'It wasn't a dream!' I hear another laugh, female.  
  
//Ah, so our young Katou-san thinks it was all a dream, eh! Well, it's not!//  
  
I hear another haunting laugh.  
  
//It is reality, Katou- san. You are mine. I am a part of you, Katou- san. And there is nothing you can do about it.//  
  
"No!", I scream. I breathe quickly, short of breath again. Takato, HiroKazu, and Kenta (How do I know them?) look at me worriedly. HiroKazu still has his hand to his cheek.  
  
I couldn't face what the Darkness said. I couldn't face what she knew about me.  
  
'I won't let you rule me.'  
  
//We shall see about that.//  
  
And she leaves.  
  
I run, pushing Kenta out of the way as I fly inside the school. "What's wrong with you, Juri?", I hear Takato ask me as I whip by.  
  
I run into a dark, abandoned classroom. I pant, my hands on my knees. Closing my eyes, I try to recollect my thoughts. I begin to slowly move downward. As my face hits the floor, I feel a sudden inner peace within me. Is this death?  
  
'I grin slightly as I realize that today's my birthday. I slowly walk out of bed, hoping that I will get some presents today. I walk out, still in my yellow pajamas, when arms go around me. I look up and see the smiling face of my father. "My little girl is six years old, isn't she!", he smiles, laughing, as he twirls me around in his arms.'  
  
I walk out, and rush to Hirokazu "I'm so sorry, Kazu! I never meant to hurt you! Are you alright?!".  
  
Kazu blinks. "I'm fine...Juri...", he says slowly.  
  
"That's great!", I cry. 'Have I gone insane?! I know I don't usually hit people, but is this how I'd normally act when apologizing?'  
  
He suddenly grins. "Juri, you're even more peachy than usual. Is today your birthday or something?".  
  
"No!", I say shrilly, "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay!"  
  
:::Ah, sweet, little child. You've been inhabited by the Light. Do you feel it? :::  
  
'Light?'  
  
:::Yes, Light! Are you alright? Darkness must have hurt you badly!:::  
  
'I'm...fine...I think...'  
  
:::Do not worry, Juri. I am here to help you. You have been surrounded with Darkness all your life. But I am here to change that. Do you accept?:::  
  
'Do I accept? Do I accept what?'  
  
:::Make a choice, Juri. Light or Darkness. :::  
  
'Light or Darkness? Hold on! When was I pulled into this mess?!'  
  
:::You've always been a part of us, Juri. Light and Darkness. We have come to enter you, Juri. To enter and bless your soul, in Darkness' case, destroy it. :::  
  
'What? Why me!?'  
  
:::Make a choice, Juri. You have been enclosed in Darkness, while others around you have been covered in Light. Do you wish for me to cover you?:::  
  
'Who are you guys! Get out of my head'!  
  
:::Alright, Juri. But we will be back. I promise you, Juri, I will not fail. I will be the one to help you. Do not be afraid. Think, really hard, Juri. The time is near. :::  
  
'Time? What time?! Leave me alone!'  
  
She leaves me; the presence she had instilled in me left.  
  
I put my hand to my forehead. I don't feel so good. Quickly, I jump up and run out of the room, pushing some girls I know to get to the nurse's office. As I run in, I immediately collapse on the small bed supplied by the school. I breathe. I close my eyes, and I know no more.  
  
When I wakeup, I feel a dizzy feeling in my head. Putting my hand to my forehead, I bite my lip, hoping against hope no one came in. I close my eyes again. The pain was so intense. Is this how I'm supposed to feel?  
  
Blood is pounding through my head. I can feel a sledgehammer beating me. I can feel it. The pain is so intense. So real...  
  
I sit up alert once I hear the door quickly creak open. Takato. He has a relieved look on his face. Why?  
  
"Juri!", he yells, running in front of me.  
  
"Are you alright?!".  
  
"Yeah, I'm...fine...Takato".  
  
"That's good to hear", he says, grinning suddenly, washing his worried features.  
  
"Why?", I ask suddenly, cocking my head to the side.  
  
He looks at me carefully, slowly, "Well...b-because I care about you?", he stammers slightly.  
  
"Why?", I ask again.  
  
"Juri, are you okay?", he asks suddenly.  
  
I don't understand anything. Am I supposed to?  
  
"No...I think I'll just lay down for a bit, you know, get my head back", I say, finding an excuse.  
  
"Yeah, good idea...", he says, rushing out.  
  
I stare blankly at the door, still swinging back and forth.  
  
I don't understand. At all. I don't even know what it is that I don't understand.  
  
All this thinking makes my head dizzy. I decide to actually lay down, and I fall into a frightful sleep...  
  
'I'm holding my teddy bear, Lioness, to my chest as I sink to the ground, pity welling up in my stomach like a stone.  
  
I know my parents will come. They'll come and then they'll ruin all of me left.  
  
They'll begin fighting, and I'll have to run up to my room and sob in my pillow, trying to muffle out my thoughts.  
  
My only friend is Lioness. She's the only one who understands me.  
  
I have no friends at school. None. And even if I did, they wouldn't understand. They don't have to hear their mother cry and scream every day, they don't have to hear their father roaring into the night.  
  
They have normal lives. Happy families.  
  
I really wish I could be somewhere else.  
  
"I want another family!", I cry into the pillow, hugging Lioness harder than ever.  
  
Too bad I didn't know that my wish would come true...'  
  
I wake up, blood coursing through my veins, cold sweat pouring down my face, mingling with hot, fresh tears of sorrow.  
  
Wiping my eyes, I ask the nurse in the other room if I can go home. She asks if I'm feeling sick. I shrug, and say yes.  
  
I grab my pack, and run out of the school grounds.  
  
I have to get home. But what is home?  
  
Home...I strain my memory hard.  
  
'I walk towards my house and quickly push open the door, grinning from ear to ear as I smell the fresh and invigorating aroma of hot, sizzling chicken. Today's dinner will be great.  
  
My father comes home, smiling cheerfully and sitting down to the extraordinary feast.  
  
Mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, rice, not to mention that juicy chicken...  
  
My mouth is watering faster than a hose.  
  
Washing my hands, I sit down, eager to dig in.  
  
My parents and I grin, and together, we wolf down our delicious food.'  
  
Home....  
  
I have to get home...  
  
Home.  
  
I walk as fast as I can possibly go, to my memory. I run, panting, running inside my house.  
  
I look around, bewildered. But this wasn't home. Home was where I smelt the yummy food, where my mother and father sat and ate with me...  
  
I saw nothing like that.  
  
I run up to my bedroom, lock the door, and fall asleep.  
  
I will figure out this home business in the morning.  
  
Before my eyes close, I feel a sudden warmth in my stomach ,as though the sun is rising in me...  
  
:::I am here, Juri Katou. I am here to help you...::  
  
Before I can get up, a heavy lid, like lead, falls down over my eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- *This chappie took forever!* Nick: Nah, you just left it alone for a few weeks. Alexa: You were so cruel to it. You left it alone. *Yes, I am cruel. And so is writer's block. Anyways, I know this one was probably a drag, nothing like expected, but...review anyways. PLEASE!!!!!!!!* 


	4. Light, Blissful Peaceful Light

*Okay, I know I abandoned this chapter for a while, but at least it wasn't as bad as with the last one. Now, don't kill me if this sounds really corny, but I need to establish the different sides, so...*  
  
Nick: She ditched it. Again.  
  
Alexa: So like her. Have you no conscience?  
  
Nick: Her conscience ran up a tree.  
  
Alexa:   
  
*Anyways, I'm horribly sorry for the delay- Again. Anyways, since school's over, the next chapter will hopefully come faster. I hope. Oh, and can someone please explain to me the concept of 'chan' and 'san'? I get mixed up between which is for who*.  
  
:::Jeri, can you hear me?:::  
  
What?  
  
:::It's me, your Light. I'm here to help you. :::  
  
You're here to what?  
  
:::My help is needed.:::  
  
Huh? No it's not.  
  
:::Yes it is. You're miserable. :::  
  
I can deal. Trust me. You're being kind and all, but can you leave my head?  
  
:::Not till my job is done. :::  
  
Listen, let me sleep. I've been having a rough day.  
  
:::I'm here, Juri. Don't worry. :::  
  
About what?!  
  
:::You.:::  
  
Please, lady, get out of my head.  
  
Strange. When I was awake, her presence had confused me. But now, it almost feels...like I can talk to her. As if it's normal for people to be talking in people's heads. Probably because I'm asleep and my mind doesn't want to think right now.  
  
And I'm somehow....nicer? I don't know. Much nicer than from before.  
  
:::This is your true self, Juri. :::  
  
Huh?  
  
:::This is who you are. Not that lonely, confused girl. :::  
  
I'm not lonely! I have friends! There's Nikki, and Kenta, and Kazu, Takato...  
  
:::Your light is level with mine. Show me your light, Jeri-chan. Let me take your light and make you happy. :::  
  
WHAT?!?!?!  
  
:::Allow me to feed your light. And you and I can leave this horrid world to peace.:::  
  
I....don't understand you, ma'am. She sighs.  
  
:::That is what always happens to misguided inhabitants of Light. :::  
  
I'm beginning to think you're more than what you say you are...  
  
:::I am your key to happiness.:::  
  
What?  
  
:::Do not lie to me, Juri. I can bring you what you want. Just listen to me.:::  
  
How would you know what I want?  
  
:::I am inside you, Juri. Don't bluff. I know what you truly desire. :::  
  
FLASH! I see me, my father, and my mother laughing at the dinner table.  
  
:::See, Juri? You think I don't know. This is what you used to have. But you don't. And you want it. :::  
  
How could you possibly bring it back?  
  
:::I have my ways, Juri. Not the actual memory, but the happiness you had then.:::  
  
I think you're bluffing.  
  
:::You do, do you? Well, let me show you what else I can give you.:::  
  
FLASH: My brother runs up to me, laughing and yelling to me, "Juri! Guess what! It was all a trick! I'm not going to die. I never had a disease!".  
  
:::Your desires can be fulfilled, Juri.:::  
  
I gasp, and yell out into the black void in my mind, "Leave me alone! Stop messing with my head!".  
  
:::I only want to help you, Juri chan. Can't you see that?:::  
  
You're not helping a bit! Now get out of my mind!  
  
:::Juri, I know you too well for that. You just don't want to believe that I can bring you. I know you better than you know yourself, Juri. I can see the desires even you don't know you have. :::  
  
FLASH: A blurry, sweet face with crimson eyes looks at me, smiles, grasps my hand-  
  
:::I know what you wish you could have. What you could take back. :::  
  
FLASH: Beelzemon reaches a hand to thrust into Leomon's gut, but I stand up, slide a speed card through my yellow D-Power- Leomon dodges the blow, lives...  
  
Stop! What happened happened, okay?! You can't change that! Please, leave me alone!  
  
:::I will not leave you, Jeri. Not till you accept the Light inside you...:::  
  
The blackness around me fades out into white, and I see yellow light flickering across my face. I'm wearing a pure white dress, so white and unfamiliar to my eyes that it blinds me. A sweet, high pitched jumble of notes is filling my ears. My skin is radiant, like the sun, and my hair, instead of being the blood red I've gotten accustomed to, is a brilliant auburn.  
  
And I notice something much more sweeter than the notes- laughter.  
  
"Where am I?", I whisper.  
  
:::You are inside the Light that has been preserved inside your aura. :::  
  
"Aura?", I ask.  
  
I look around me. Families are playing with each other, digimon laughing with them. The sun is a bright yellow, like daisies.  
  
This is my aura?  
  
I see a familiar red-headed woman.  
  
"Mother?", I whisper.  
  
She turns around, and I see her beautiful smile, and she runs to me, grabbing me in her arms. "Juri! Sweetie!".  
  
I laugh, smiling, tears running down my face, hugging my mom. My father is behind her, laughing with joy.  
  
A hear a rich handsome voice from behind me. Spinning around, I nearly faint at the sight of a magnificent golden lion.  
  
"Leomon!", I gasp.  
  
'Is this real?'  
  
:::It can be, Juri. If you let me give it to you. :::  
  
'I...I...'.  
  
I look at my surroundings, see my mother's beautiful face, who has haunted me in my dreams, a reality?  
  
'I...don't know...'.  
  
Leomon my digimon, is smiling at me, reaching his hand to me. I take it.  
  
What do I have to lose?  
  
'...I...'.  
  
Why am I hesitating? Okay, one, two, three-  
  
"Yes", I whisper into the daisy of sun that blinds my vision.  
  
I wake up, shivering. Getting out of bed, my heart swallows the sun, and I am filled with an inner warmth. I have a sudden sense of everything being perfect in the world- no worries...  
  
::::Light.:::  
  
That one word explains it all. She is here. And she is bringing comfort to my weary soul. An involuntary smile draws itself across my lips. I want it to stay like this. Forever.  
  
:::I told you you'd like it. :::  
  
She is right. I love it. I feel so...full...of love.  
  
:::Why don't you walk out? See the Light that surrounds you. :::  
  
I run outside, laughing and giggling, spinning in circles, feeling that everything is right with this world. A strange yet homely feeling swarms inside me, covering the darkness, completely blanketing it...  
  
I feel so full of pure refreshing light, endowing me and energizing me...  
  
:::You like it, don't you, Juri? :::  
  
"Yes...I do!", I cry, laughing.  
  
If this is what the Light can bring me on the first minute then I want it. I want to have this sense of security and beauty. I want this Light, and I want it to cover up the loneliness that has been trying to destroy me for so long, ebbing away my soul piece by piece.  
  
A grin on my face from ear to ear adorns me as I run across the road to fall flat onto the cool dewy grass of the park. It's so refreshing here, like a spring fountain spurring down my throat. I don't want this to ever leave. Ever.  
  
Getting up, I see a young boy holding a soccer ball. He grins up at me, and says, "Hey, silly girl! Do you wanna play?".  
  
I smile, and as he throws it to me, I purposely miss, hoping it'll bring a laugh out of him. Which it does. I immediately, with reflex, begin laughing with him. I'll never leave. Ever.  
  
After I'm done playing with him, I go to a very familiar bakery. Walking in, I smile involuntarily when I see Takato stuttering at many growling customers, covered in cookie dough. Finally noticing me laughing my head off at him, he grins sheepishly and waves to indicate he'll see me later.  
  
When Takato finally got everybody's orders, he wiped his forehead, and walked up to me, eyelashes dotted with flour. "Hey Juri", he says casually, taking off his gloves.  
  
"Hi Takato!", I giggle, then reach out to hug him.  
  
"Eh...", Takato mumbles as his face goes scarlet.  
  
When I let go of him, he grins and asks me, "Do you want to go with me to lunch? The whole gangs' coming- we're having pizza".  
  
"Sure!", I exclaim.  
  
Then, after realizing I just accepted, I look at him strangely, wrinkle my nose, and ask, puzzled, "What's pizza?".  
  
Takato falls over to the floor.  
  
"Well, what is it?", I ask, peering down at him.  
  
"Eh...I'll explain on the walk there", he mutters, grabbing my arm to lead us out of the bakery.  
  
I'm not sure, but I think I heard Takato say, "Jeez, she musta hurt her head harder than I thought...".  
  
*Read and Review. I swear I'm sorry I lost my grasp on this fic, it's just been outtas my mind for a while now*  
  
Nick: A big while.  
  
Alexa: I think I might've become 80.  
  
Nick: You look like it already.  
  
Alexa:   
  
Nick: And I call you my best friend... 


End file.
